Plants vs. Zombies : Garden Warfare 2
Synopsis Longtemps après les événements de Garden Warfare, après la longue guerre opposant les plantes et les zombies, les zombies ont enfin conquis la banlieue qu'ils ont renommée Zomburbia. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois dans la série, les plantes passent à l'attaque, et c'est au tour des zombies de défendre leur nouveau territoire. Six nouveaux héros venus du passé, du présent et du futur ont rejoint la bataille avec de toutes nouvelles capacités. En tant que plante, votre mission est de devenir un agent de la L.E.A.F., en remplissant des missions dans le territoire des plantes. En tant que zombie, votre mission est de devenir un Top Zombie, en remplissant des missions en territoire zombie. Vous serez entraîné par Rose, Citron et Maïs Costaud, ou Méca-Z, Super Cortex et le Capitaine Barbemort selon votre camp. Historique des mises à jour *15 juin 2015 : Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 est annoncé et sa sortie est prévue pour le printemps 2016. Le trailer d'annonce officielle est dévoilé, ainsi qu'une séquence de gameplay avec de nouvelles classes de zombies et Graveyard Ops. *8 juillet 2015 : Un second trailer du jeu est dévoilé annonçant la nouvelle carte Graines du temps et un système de jeu en écran partagé. *5 août 2015 : Un nouveau gameplay montrant des classes de plantes et la Base Lunaire Z est dévoilé. Une démo du jeu est présentée à la Gamescom. *8 août 2015 : Dans une interview avec IGN, le producteur Kyle Duncan fait de nouvelles révélations sur le gameplay, plus précisément sur le mode Assaut Végétal qui nous montre trois nouvelles classes de plantes de la Base Lunaire Z. *17 septembre 2015 : Une nouvelle vidéo détaillant les nouveaux personnages et leurs stratégies est dévoilée. *29 octobre 2015 - janvier 2016 : De courts trailers dévoilant les nouvelles variantes des anciens personnages sont publiées sur Facebook et Twitter. Le seules variantes dévoilées jusqu'ici sont (dans l'ordre) : Park Ranger, Mordeur Yéti, Tournesol en Peluche, Cactus Zen, Roadie Z Engineer, Tennis Star, Litho-Pois, Captain Flameface, Zoologist, Tournesol Vampire, AC Perry, Cactus Pétrifié, Rose Druidesse et Electro Brainz. *5 novembre 2015: Un teaser de gameplay pour le Méca-Z7 est dévoilé et une date de sortie, le 23 février 2016, est annoncée. *9 décembre 2015 : Un nouveau teaser présentant le Mode Solo, Solo Ops, et de nouvelles variantes de personnages : Tournesol vampire, Rose druidesse, Électro-Citron et Papi de maïs est dévoilé. *16 décembre 2015 : Un gameplay dévoilant le mode Front de jardin a été dévoilé, où le Directeur artistique principal, Jeremy Vanhooser, vous présente le nouvel espace et la plupart de ses fonctionnalités. *7 janvier 2016 : Un trailer présentant la bêta ouverte du jeu est dévoilée, révélant qu'elle ne sera disponible que du 14 au 18 janvier. *14-18 janvier 2016 : La bêta multijoueurs de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 est dévoilée. Les joueurs peuvent jouer en modes Front de jardin, Jardins & Cimetières et Assaut Végétal sur les cartes Graines du temps et Base Lunaire Z, et peuvent progressivement accéder aux niveaux Team Vanquish, Vanquish Confirmed!, Gnome Bomb et Suburbination sur les cartes Z-Tech Factory et Crique Givrée.Les deux premiers jours, seuls quelques personnages étaient jouables. The Frozen Citron, Rose druidesse, Mob Cob, Litho-Pois, Mordeur Yéti, Tournesol Vampire, Cactus Zen, Z7 Imp et Pylon imp, Cozmic Brainz, Captain Sharkbite, Scuba Soldier, Roadie Z, Computer Scientist, Zoologist et Moto-X Star étaient les seules variantes à déverrouiller dans la bêta. *21 janvier 2016 : Une vidéo dévoile une toute nouvelle variante, the Unicorn Chomper, en tant que bonus aux joueurs atteignant le rang 313. On la voit utiliser un tout nouveau pouvoir lui permettant de se téléporter, similaire au Scientist's Warp. Ce pouvoir est appelé Rainbow Dash. *19 janvier 2016 : PopCap annonce un live stream de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 qui dévoilera un gameplay de la version PC ainsi que carte Great White North. *5 février 2016 : PopCap dévoile un nouveau live stream de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 avec un gameplay de Frost Rose sur la toute nouvelle carte de Zomburbia pour Assaut Herbal. *11 février 2016 : PopCap dévoile une vidéo sur sa chaîne Youtube avec 12 nouvelles cartes de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *12 février 2016 : Nouveau live stream de PopCap, où l'on peut voir Jardin Ops et Graveyard Ops avec l'écran divisé en deux, et une nouvelle figurine de Super Cortex. On apprend aussi comment importer des personnages et des pouvoirs de Garden Warfare, et confirme ainsi que les pouvoirs de l'opus précédent sont bien présents dans cette suite. *18 février 2016 : Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 sur EA Access et Origin Access. *23 février 2016 : Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 aux États-Unis. *25 février 2016 : Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en Europe. *1er mars 2016 : PopCap annonce que sa première mise à jour, le Pack Ensemble de Cimetière. *7 mars 2016 : Un trailer présentant la DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière est dévoilé. *8 mars 2016: La DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière sort, avec notamment de nouvelles missions, de nouvelles fonctionnalités de gameplay et une amélioration de l'équilibre des personnages, sans oublier une nouvelle carte : le Centre Aquatique, version zombifiée de la carte Jardinerie de PvZ GW1. Plantes Les plantes de retour *Toutes les variantes du Pisto-pois sauf Pisto-baie (nouveaux designs pour Piro-pois, Toxico-pois et Plasma-pois) *Toutes les variantes du Tournesol (nouveaux designs pour Shadow Flower et Metal Petal) *Toutes les variantes du Mordeur sauf Chester Mordeur et Dr Chester (nouveaux designs pour Mordeur toxique, Comte Mordula, et Mordeur électrique) *Toutes les variantes du Cactus sauf Cactus vitaminé *Garlic Drone *Artichoke Drone *Heal Flower *Spikeweed *Chili Bean Bomb *Bonk Choy *Gatling Pea *Ice-shroom *Goop-shroom *Snap Dragon *Doom-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Pea Cannon *Fume-shroom *Bamboo Shoot Nouvelles plantes *Citron (classe de personnage) **Citron de Fer **Électro-Citron **Citron Givrée **Citron Toxique **Citron de Fête *Rose (classe de personnage) **Rose Druidesse **Rose Ardente **Frost Rose **Nécrose **Party Rose *Kernel Corn (classe de personnage) **Pops Corn **Maïs Barbecue **Mob Cob **Maïs Commando **Maïs de Fête *Weeds, la plante équivalente aux IA zombies dans Garden Ops (les versions standard sont les plantes équivalentes aux Browncoat Zombies) **Pumpkin Weed (la plante équivalente au Conehead Zombie) **Terracotta Weed(la plante équivalente au Buckethead Zombie) **Vase Weed (la plante équivalente au Coffin Zombie) **Porcelain Vase Weed (la plante équivalente au Outhouse Zombie) **Leaf Shield Weed (la plante équivalente au Newspaper Zombie) **Wood Shield Weed (la plante équivalente au Screen Door Zombie) **Trunk Weed (la plante équivalente au Barrel Pirate) **Heal Weed (la plante équivalente au Heal Zombie) **Flag Weed (la plante équivalente au Flag Zombie) **Dandelion Weed (la plante équivalente au Exploding Imp) **Hypno-shroom (altère la vision et les mouvements d'un zombie) *Nouvelles plantes en pots : **Lightning Reed **Toxic Gloom-shroom *Nouvelles variantes de Pisto-pois : **Rock Pea **Électro-pois *Nouvelles variantes de Tournesol : **Tournesol en Peluche **Tournesol Vampire *Nouvelles variantes de Mordeur : **Disco Chomper **Mordeur Yéti **Mordeur Licorne (récompense) *Nouvelles variantes de Cactus : **Cactus zen **Cactus pétrifié *Nouveaux boss : **Giga Torchwood **Super Bean **Queen Sunflower **Royal Hypno-Flower **Big Stump **Courge **Souci Autres : *EMPeach (capacité de Citron) *Hot Potato (capacité de Kernel Corn) Nouveaux personnages : *Special Agent Corn *Agent Rose *Agent Citron *Ironball *Dave-bot 3000.1 Zombies Zombies de retour *Toutes les variantes de Fantassin. *Toutes les variantes d'Ingénieur (nouveau design pour Électricien) *Toutes les variantes de Scientifique sauf Dr Chester. *Toutes les variantes de Sportif. *Zombie Standard *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Disco Zombie *Gargantuar *Giga Gargantuar *Outhouse Zombie *Baron von Bats *Vampire Zombie *Yeti Zombie *Yeti Imp *Blitzer *Zombot Turret Nouveaux zombies *Super Cortex (classe de personnages) **Électro Cortex **Cosmicortex **Toxic Brainz **Party Brainz *Capitaine Barbemort (classe de personnages) **Capitaine Flameface **Capitaine Dandelamer **Capitaine Canon **Capitaine Mainmouette **Capitaine Nouba *Diablotin (classe de personnages) **Diablotin Z7 **Diablotin Cône **Dragonou **S.H.R.IMP **Diablotin de Fête *Nouvelles variantes de Fantassin : **Park Ranger **Scuba Soldier *Nouvelles variantes d'Ingénieur : **Roadie Z **AC Perry *Nouvelles variantes de Scientifique: **Zoologiste **Informaticien *Nouvelles variantes de Sportif : **Tennis Star **Moto-X Star *Nouveaux boss : **Zen Sensei, boss de Jardin Ops et Backyard Battleground **Mech Gargantuar, boss de Backyard Battleground **House Gargantuar, boss de Backyard Battleground **Captain Smasher **Gargoatuarc *Nouveaux Browncoats **Zombot Soldier un ennemi de Front du Jardin et de Jardin Ops **Karate Zombie **Bug Bot Imp Personnages de Infinity Time *Infinite Robot *Gnome *Gnome Floatie *Gnomus the Gnome King Front du Jardin Welcome to your very own Plants vs. Zombies playground. In your Backyard Battleground you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your backyard to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! Front du Jardin est votre base personnelle pour préparer votre attaque avant d'entrer dans la bataille pour Zomburbia. Modes de jeu De retour *Jardin Ops *Welcome Mat *Élimination par Équipe *Jardins et Cimetières *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Mixed Mode Nouveaux *Jardin Ops *Assaut Végétal *Solo Ops *Front du Jardin *Flag of Power *Turf Takeover Cartes *Graines du temps (Jardins & Cimetières) *Time Park *Usine Tech-Z *Crique Givrée *Base lunaire Z (Assaut Herbal) *Lunar Landing *Colizeum *Zen Peak *Boney Island *Sandy Sands *Centre Aquatique *Great White North (Jardins et Cimetières) *Zomburbia (Assaut Végétal) *Infinity Time Capacités Capacités de retour D'après les gameplays, presque toutes les capacités du premier opus sont de retour dans Garden Warfare 2, dont les capacités du Garden Variety pack. À l'exception des capacités du Chester Chomper et de Dr. Chester. Nouvelles capacités Plusieurs vidéos de gameplay ont montré de nouvelles capacités pour d'anciens personnages. DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière (8 mars, 2016) *Corrige certains bugs *Rose devient plus une classe de soutien que d'assaut *Une nouvelle carte : Centre aquatique *Plus de choses et plus de fun dans la Backyard Battleground Du Rififi à Zombopolis: Partie 1 DLC (31 mai, 2016) * Dégâts accru à tous les Tournesols. * Petit buff à Rose. * Réduction de dégats pour Électro Cortex et Capitaine Dandelamer. * Ajoute une nouvelle carte en mode Herbal Assault map, Zombopolis avec une nouvelle bataille de boss. * Ajoute deux nouveaux personnages, Citron Toxique et Breakfast Brainz. Du Rififi à Zombopolis: Partie 2 DLC (30 juin, 2016) * Balancement de certains personnages. * Ajoute les défis de communautés. * Ajoute un nouveau mode de jeu dans le Front du Jardin, Défis de Livraisons Chronométrés. * Ajoute deux nouveaux personnages exclusifs au Défis de Livraisons Chronométrés, Directeur Assistant Kikrok and Artiste Zomburger. Correction de Juin 2016 Les Épreuves de Gnomus DLC (8 septembre, 2016) * Ajoute un nouveau portail mystère à l'hôtel de ville ainsi que trois nouveaux modes de jeu; Mode Super Mix, Chats contre Dinos et Chasse au Boss. * Ajoute les Épreuves de Gnomus dans la dimension Gnome souterraine secrète derrière la porte verrouillée gnome. * Ajoute une nouvelle devise, les Étoiles Arcs-en-ciel, qui sont utilisés pour déverrouiller les coffres de l'infini et recueillir les clés d'épreuves. * Ajoute le Bazar de Rux, où un Gnome mystérieux appelé Rux vend des items que vous pouvez acheter pour des pièces. * Plusieurs balancement de personnages et de cartes. * Une tonne d'autres surprises à venir... Galerie PvsZGW2 1.jpg PvsZGW2 2.jpg PvsZGW2 3.jpg PvsZGW2 4.jpg Bande-annonce center|700pxCatégorie:Jeux vidéo